


WC2014: Round of 16

by Kolaflor, nupoxsi



Series: 2014 FIFA World Cup Drabbles & Ficlets [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Friendship is Magic, Holding Hands, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolaflor/pseuds/Kolaflor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nupoxsi/pseuds/nupoxsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles and ficlets involving players from different teams, they all take place during the Brazil 2014 World Cup round of 16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. David Luiz/Bernard Duarte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this](http://instagram.com/p/psN4cODHYT/?modal=true) and [this](https://twitter.com/PutzVondy/status/480077706621906944/photo/1).

June 28th, 2014  
Round of 16  
Brazil 1(3):1(2) Chile

 

Assuring their pass to the quarter-finals gave the whole squad a break from the hard week of training. Bernard’s smile refused to leave his face, and he hadn’t left David Luiz’ for a second. The taller man was overflowing with happiness, and he had endless reasons to be that happy. Bernard enjoyed being in his company more than anything,

They were walking barefoot on a beach that was on the back of their hotel. Night was just falling on them and stars were starting to shine bright above them, the warm breeze they were so used to blew against the palm trees with a dull relaxing sound. David’s hair moved in a similar way, curly locks of hair flying in every direction as they walked further away from the hotel’s lights.

“Bernard,” David called him, his head automatically looking upwards.

“Yeah?”

“Hold my hand.”

Bernard was in shock, he felt furious, he wanted to stop walking and shout at David to stop treating him with such nonchalantness. After the day that they were watching the match together, Bernard thought several times about having a decent chat with David about his feelings, to ask him why had he done things like that without establishing something priorly. But all the strength he’d gathered to confront David somehow seemed to extinguish the second he had the man in front of him. Their relationship simply continued as it’d always had, with silly touches and meaningful looks that neither of them were sure what meant.

“Why?” Bernard asked as he reached for David’s hand. It was bigger than his own, just as the rest of him.

“Didn’t you know kids need to be under adult’s supervision whenever they’re this close to a beach, especially in the night?” He shook Bernard’s hand in his, as if he were scolding him after done something bad. “And as I’m the oldest in here, I need to look out for you.”

“You’re only six years older than me.”

“Still older than you,” David said back, swinging their arms together. “Think of me as an older brother.”

Bernard had to laugh out loud at those words. He could think about David Luiz as many things, but a member of his family would never be one of those. He knew the taller man was only taking the piss, and there wasn’t meant to hurt him —not that it had hurt him—, but those were some mixed signals he was getting from David. At times he wished he would be straightforward, just say the way he felt about Bernard without much troubles, sparing Bernard the constant state of worry and anxiety that came after sweet acts from David.

That night, with David’s hand in his, he decided to play along to his game. “What kind of older brother are you? The one who mocks the other for his short height at any given time?”

“No, Bernard,” he said as he bumped their shoulders together. “The kind of older brother who runs towards the younger when they score a goal in a World Cup only to hug him because he means the world to the older brother.”

“You ran towards everyone, not towards me,” Bernard mumbled defensively. “As if I were that special.”

“Come on, don’t be silly…of course you are, dork.”

Bernard suddenly stopped walking, and David took some steps back so they would be side by side. Those were the kind of things he didn’t quite understand at times. How could someone as David make him feel so important and loved? When had they become that close? Bernard wanted to ask him if he truly meant it, but his smile did it for him. It was honest and kind, and Bernard felt his heart beating hard and fast inside his ribcage as he looked in the hotel’s direction.

“We should be heading back.”

David stayed silent for a moment, but then he nodded. “Yeah.”

They turned around, David kicking a bit of sand over Bernard’s feet playfully. Just before he could think of something to say or kick the same amount of sand at his direction, David laced their fingers together, squeezing Bernard’s hand as his gaze set on the majestic view they had from there.

Bernard wondered what his other teammates would be doing while they walked. He could bet some of them were still celebrating with a karaoke night, or still eating dessert in their own rooms. Neymar had asked him if he’d like to play PES, but there wasn’t a place Bernard truly rathered being than by David’s side. A part of him thought David would let go of him once they were walking into the hotel’s lobby. Au contraire, he held it even tighter as they found the lifts in the almost empty hall.

Thiago Silva was passing by the hall and greeted the two of them, a quick hello/goodbye just before they got into the lift. Bernard guessed it was something common by now, everyone had gotten amusedly used to the way David behaved when he was around him. He remembered Thiago and Julio teasing them long ago, asking if David was now a babysitter, but it died the moment David kept on doing the things he did without really caring what anyone had to say.

“We’re not at the beach anymore, you know?” Bernard said quietly, staring at the buttons on the wall. “You can let go of me.”

“And who says I want to?”

Bernard felt David’s eyes on him, and catched the smirk on his face as his eyes flickered over their reflection on the lift’s doors. He knew he was blushing, but how could he avoid it when David’s hand was firmly in his? Bernard was only human, he couldn’t do much but to avoid David’s gaze at any cost if he didn’t want to look like a tomato.

Once the doors opened ahead of them, David dragged him out of the lift and towards their door. Apparently David was an expert on opening doors with only a hand, because not even when he was sliding their cardkey into the lot David let go of Bernard’s hand, which made him equally joyful and anxious. It was only when they were inside with all the lights on and the door locked up behind him that David released his hand.

They were both tired. The match had took away all of their energies, and Bernard would speak for the both of them if he said he wanted to sleep until late morning. David didn’t bother to go to the bathroom to get rid of his clothes and put on the clothes he was going to sleep in with. David’s bed was the one closer to the door, while Bernard’s was near a big window that gave them both quite a view at the city ahead. As he was undoing his bed, Bernard couldn’t help but stare at how David undressed, eyes lingering a bit too long on his body.

He followed David’s example and put on the pyjamas he’d been using ever since he checked into the hotel. Bernard took his phone off the front pocket of his sweatpants only to find a bunch of texts and emails he truly was too tired to reply. The phone was better left on the night table turned upside down so the little tilting light wouldn’t bother Bernard for the rest of the night.

David walked to his bed and pulled out the blanket for Bernard to get in. Bernard soon took the hint and got in the bed, David covering him with the blanket just as if he was a little child. Without a word he moved the pillows under his head making them fluffier and stretched the cover over Bernard’s chest as he sat in front of him.

“You seriously don’t need to keep doing this every night,” Bernard mumbled as David kept fixing the blanket over him.

“Oh...but I want to/need to,” David replied with a soft voice. He smiled as his hand swiftly cupped Bernard’s face. “Try to get some sleep, tomorrow we have training at eight.”

David was leaning in to place a small peck on top of Bernard’s messy hair. He always closed his eyes when it happened, and a million of thoughts crossed his mind in that fraction of second that lasted the moment. Bernard didn’t know what was driving him to prompt himself by his elbows instead of rolling to his side and allow David to go back to his own bed.

Merely a second later, Bernard gripped David’s collar pulling him back to bed and capturing their lips into a kiss. Goosebumps trailed over Bernard’s body as their lips finally met; his free hand trailed up to tangle on David’s curls keeping him close. For a brief moment he thought David was trying to pull away, but he simply stood still letting Bernard do whatever he wanted. The kiss wasn’t meant to be gentle, all the feelings, all the questioning behaviours from the days past were poured into it, and just by having David kissing him back, Bernard wanted the kiss to last forever.

Bernard’s hand loosened his grip on David's shirt only when he was sure the man wouldn’t pull away; it was now laying flat over his chest and slowly making it's way down. Apparently the action made something click in David's mind as he moved forward, his long arms now wrapped around Bernard's tiny torso as he fully gave into the kiss.

“What took you so long?” David whispered with usual cheerfulness in his voice.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Bernard hissed in indignation, brow arched in desbelievance.

“Hey, don’t curse.” It was a soft comment followed by a small peck over Bernard’s lips, The brief contact had quite an effect on Bernard, and perhaps David was aware of that, because the man kept smiling and acting all sweet about it. “Why would I be kidding you? I’ve been expecting you to do something for months.”

“But...w-why wouldn’t you tell me?” Bernard tried to make him understand, accepting David’s small caresses over the skin of his arms. “There wasn’t a clear way to see you truly wanted this until the World Cup began,” Bernard managed to say.“Well, yes, but I mean…” Bernard mumbled remembering David’s wandering hands on him the other day. David giggled.

“Of course there was.” And suddenly all the sweet moments they’d shared flashed right in Bernard’s mind. “Maybe you just couldn’t see.”

“But if you really want me why didn’t you just say it?”

David pulled him into another sweet kiss as he got on the bed. “Because I love seeing the way your cheeks turn all red when I’m around.”

“You’re an asshole, you know that, right?” Bernard said laughing as he pulled the man into a kiss.

“I told…you…” David mumbled between kisses. “…not to…fucking…curse.” He giggled as Bernard poked him in the ribs so the man could stop talking and kiss him instead.

David moved off him and stretched the cover over his body as he gave him a quick kiss; Bernard sighed, he’d love for David to stay by his side forever, but he didn’t want to push it, not after everything that had happened that day, the improvement had been too significant for him to spoil it. He closed his eyes trying to relax even when he was sure he wouldn't be able to sleep after that evening.

A moment later he felt a long arm pushing him strong enough to move him to a side, he quickly opened his eyes to find David tilting his head so Bernard could move a little for himself to fit on a side of the bed. Short after, David took the big teddy bear he’d bought Bernard the first day they were roomed together, and threw it to the other bed as he pushed back the covers. Bernard couldn't stop the giggle nor the smile creeping on his face as the older man's body laid next to him pulling him into a tight embrace.

“Guessed you won’t be needing a teddy bear anymore,” David said as both of his hands settled on Bernard’s cheeks. He kissed him softly, another way of giving a good night kiss. “You’ve got me now.”


	2. Luis Suárez/Edinson Cavani

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is, of course, due to [Suárez ban after biting Chiellini.](http://www.theguardian.com/football/2014/jun/26/world-cup-luis-suarez-ban-biting-uruguay)

June 28th, 2014  
Round of 16  
Colombia 2:0 Uruguay

 

Luis had been hesitant for a long time, he didn’t know whether to call Edinson after the match or just wait until the team got back to Uruguay and find him at the airport. 

He swallowed his pride, everything he had been forced to feel for the last couple days, and after scrolling through his cell phone, he tapped over Edinson’s name and wrote a simple “ _Hola_ ”. He reclined against his couch again taking a sip from his beer and surfing the channels as he tried to avoid anything related to sports or news; after a while he settled for a movie where that guy from _Fight Club_ seemed to be a neo-nazi or something.

Luis stopped focusing on the movie as his attention was drawn to the papers from the FIFA committee over his coffee table next to him. The whole bunch of tweets, news and accusations came back rushing to his mind as well as the announcement of his ban from the World Cup. Suddenly, a movie which plot was based on hate seemed like too much for an evening where he tried to relax and convince himself that everything would be alright.

His phone beeped on the couch as the screen lighted for a second, _Edi_  could be read on it.

Edi:  
“ _I was about to text you! How are you feeling? We’re about to go out in 10 minutes._ ” 

His phone rang again. This time it was a picture of his shirt hanging on the locker room.

Edi:  
 _You're forever here with us, Lucho._  

Luis stared at the text for a moment, a silly smiled creeping on his face as a lump formed in his throat.. Another message quickly followed.

Edi:  
 _You're forever here with me :)._  

Luis’ breath got caught on his throat as he felt his head spin; all the feelings he had tried to suppress all those years were now running free through his mind, Edinson had always been his rock, his support in times of need, and as much as he tried to deny it, his heart would skip a bit every time the man smiled at him. Luis had never told him anything, _why to ruin a friendship like that?_ he’d asked himself constantly whenever he felt the need to tell him everything. « _With me_ » read the text, and it was probably just another way of reassuring him that everything was going to be alright, but it made Luis’ chest fill with a warm and fuzzy feeling that only Edinson could ever make him feel. Luis took a deep breath seated properly on the couch. He was running out of time, the team was probably about to go out to the pitch, it was his last chance of thanking him, of…telling him everything that was crushing his chest. As the phone tried to connect the call, Luis brushed a tear off his cheek, he hadn't even pinpointed the moment he had started crying, but he simply couldn't help it.

“Hello? Lucho?” Edinson’s voice seemed sharp and full of energy, the background was filled with shouts of other team players and lockers being closed.

“E-Edi, hi.”

“ _We’re about to go to the field, you caught me in my way out!._ ” The man exclaimed clearly excited and nervous, but after not receiving an immediate reply he spoke again. “ _You okay? You sound weird…hello?_ ”

“Yeah, I—…” Words were difficult to say, his eyes were burning with tears that were ready to come out. Luis could imagine the atmosphere at the dressing room, the chants, the hugs, everything that made the pre-match so especial. He pictured Edinson smiling at him with such pureness that made his heart heavy and breathing became difficult for him. “I-...I just-...I know you're about to go and play one of the most important matches in your whole career and that you're probably turning your phone off but I just wanted to wish you all the luck in the world.”

“ _Aw, thanks, Lucho! It’s really sweet of you calling for such thing!_ ”

“‘s no problem.”

“ _You sure you’re okay?_ ”

“Yeah, yeah...just...good luck today.” Luis mumbled trying to smile and hide the fact he was crying over the phone.

“ _Gracias…_ ” Edinson replied with a little laugh. “ _I’m going to hang up now, okay? The guys send their greetings and kisses_.”

“Same to them. Bye, Edi.”

“ _Goodbye!_ ”

As he held the phone close to his chest, Luis realised that if he hadn’t had the guts to confess how he felt in that moment, he never would. Luis changed the channel to a sports one where they’d show Uruguay’s match. Watching the game and send good energies was the best thing he could do for the team. He owed them at least that.


	3. Neymar/Oscar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. This work was written _days_ before Neymar suffered from the horrible injury that left him out of the World Cup. We are truly sorry for this and we hope he'll be fully recovered from it in a month.   
>  We're sorry we're taking forever to upload. This work should've been done a few days ago, but University started and we need to focus in studies. Nevertheless, we'll keep updating this work as soon as we're over with finals.

June 28th, 2014   
Round of 16   
Brazil 1(3):1(2) Chile

 

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” Neymar replied with a small hint of amusement in his voice.

Oscar had just walked into their shared bedroom to find Neymar grinning like an idiot to the screen of his laptop. After assuring their pass to the next round and eating a nice dinner, Oscar was ready for a round of PES with his friend, but he seemed to be too focused on whatever he was watching to even spare a glance at his direction. Instead of throwing himself into the next bed, Oscar sat beside Neymar, trying to peek at the screen.

“Are you watching porn?”

He gave him a sarcastic hum. “Yeah, Oscar, _gay porn_.”

“Oh, can I watch?”

But just as he tried to take a look, Neymar shifted the laptop so it would be impossible for him to look. “No, you can’t.”

“Come on, just let me—”

“No.” Neymar closed the screen of his laptop with a soft thud, pressing his palms over it to make sure Oscar couldn’t take it. “It’s nothing-”

“Are you seriously watching porn?”

“Why on earth would I be watching gay porn when I know I’m sharing a room with you?”

Oscar grinned. “Because you’re a nice mate who would like to share it with me.”

“I am not watching gay porn, Oscar,” Neymar said, sounded sort of defeated. If he wanted to, Oscar could rip the laptop from his hands and watch whatever he’d been staring at so joyful, but he knew eventually Neymar would speak. In the end, Neymar always spoke. “You promise you won’t laugh?”

“I promise I’ll try not to laugh.”

“That’s good enough.”

Neymar opened the laptop again, typing in his user password and waiting for his session to load. Oscar remained silent at his side, a bunch of dirty thoughts running through his mind as Neymar gave him one last look. He placed the laptop on top of Oscar’s crossed leg. The bottom of the laptop was burning hot over his sweatpants, but Oscar decided to ignore it as his eyes fixed on the bright screen.

Everything soon made sense. There was a Firefox window opened with at least twelve tabs, a YouTube video playing with Lionel Messi’s goal against Bosnia. All the other tags were about him, pictures, other videos, news articles, all of them were about Lionel Messi. Gay porn would definitely be better than that. In other occasion Oscar would definitely laugh and call him “ _Messí’s number one fan_ ” until Neymar’s cheeks would be burning red, but right now all he wanted to do was hit his friend on the back of his head.

“Ney, for fuck’s sakes.” Oscar kept on looking at the amount of tabs opened with the only denominator common: Lionel Messi. If Neymar wanted to watch something food related, he should concentrate on his NT. “Why _him_?”

“Why him, what, Oscar?”

“Why do you care so much about him?”

Neymar shrugged, playing the video of the goal the argentine scored against Bosnia. “I don’t know, he’s like my idol and he’s also my friend, so I guess it’s normal I want to see how good he’s doing.”

“As if you hadn’t seen those goals at least twice by now,” Oscar pointed out with a chuckle. “All I’m  saying is, I don’t do that sort of stuff with my teammates.”

“Oh.” Neymar remained silent for a moment, staring at the laptop screen until the YouTube video was over. His eyes then looked for Oscar’s, and there was some hurt in him when their gazes met. “So you don’t look for my goals when I’m with Barcelona?”

Oscar laughed, looping an arm around Neymar’s shoulders. “Of course I do. But that’s different, isn’t it? You and I are different from Messi and you.”

“Yeah, we are,” he replied, allowing Oscar to pull him closer. Silence fell on the room for almost two minutes before Neymar spoke again. “Want to play PES? I definitely feel like kicking your ass again.”

“You going to play with Argentina?”

Neymar rolled his eyes. “Fuck you.”

“I love you too,” he replied cheerfully, kissing Neymar’s cheek as he stood up to grab their controllers.


End file.
